Not to me
by myownhero412
Summary: Roy had a nightmare about a girl. Her name's Anna and she's not like other girls to Roy. RoyxOC. Sorry bad summary this is just a test story with my OC. If you like it please review.
1. Chapter 1

Anna Blood

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5' 4"

Age: 17

Family: Father; Jason Blood/Etrigon (don't know who this is? Look it up) Mother; Name UNKNOWN but was a Lady of Chaos Cousin: Klarion the Witch Boy

Place of Birth: Gotham

Mentor: her father/Batman

Powers: Mystic arts/ She is a Lady of Chaos

Story: She never knew mother.

Her father was killed when she was 12.

Her father knew Batman so he took her in and trained her.

Became friends with Wally, Kaldur, and Roy when she was 14.

She helps Batman with Robin.


	2. Chapter 2

I was running. Running down subway track. I had my bow in my hand with an arrow notched ready to shoot. I was follow someone. I didn't know who. A light started to get brighter and at the end of it was Vandal. Vandal Savage. And in his arms was Anna. Her hands were tied and her mouth was gagged so she couldn't say anything or cast a spell.

"Let her go!" I screamed drawing my bow.

"I wouldn't shot if I were you, boy. If you try to kill me it won't work, I can't die. And if you shoot you'll kill her," he tightened her grip around her making her wince in pain and a tear fell from her eye. "You can stop this. All you have to do is put down that bow and give me what I want."

"Don't play tricks, Vandal. I don't know what you want. Just let her go!" a train whistled down the track behind Vandal and Anna.

"Yes you do my Mole. Just put down the bow and you can have her." the lights from the train started to appear down the tunnel. Anna looked into my eyes and started shaking her head for me not to give in.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't let her die like this. Not in Vandal's clutches. The train got louder and the light got brighter. So, I threw down my bow and put my hands in the air.

"Now let. Her. Go."

The tracks shook under my feet then Vandal smiled, "Sorry... too late.."

He ripped out Anna's gag.

"ROY!" she screamed reaching her hand towards me as the train hit her.

I jolted awake, panting. Almost sitting up, I whipped the sweat off my face. My heart was beating rapidly. I clutched the part of my T-shirt that was over my heart trying to calm myself. _It was only a dream. She's alive and sleeping in her room._

The scream was still in my ears. _"ROY!" _I tried to shake it out.

I'm not Roy.

I'm nothing. A cheap knock-off of the original Speedy.

I hurt everyone... Wally, Kaldur, Robin,... Anna.

Anna.

The one girl who has been by my side no matter what.

The one girl who didn't have to put a spell on me to make me love her.

I do love her. Everything about her.

Her blue eyes look straight through me. She's fearless, caring, beautiful, and passionate about everything she does. But she would never love some_thing _like me.

A clone.

I rolled around the makeshift bed, trying to fall back asleep. Grunting, almost on the verge of screaming, I threw off the sheets. Sweat poured off my face and onto the pillow. I tried to close my eyes, but the only thing I saw was Anna and the train lights.

It felt like a life time had passed while I was tossing and turning.

I was startled when the bed caved in a little to one side and a soft cool hand brushed my check. I sat up and grabbed the wrist squeezing it tight and the person gasped. It was Anna. Fear was in her eyes as she tried to push my hand away. I let her wrist go, "I'm sorry... I didn't know it was you... Are you ok?... Did I hurt you?"

She motioned for me to stop, "I'm fine. I heard you from my room and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Her eyes darted around my face until they met mine.

"It was just a dream." I said looking away.

She cupped my cheek and make me look at her, "What's wrong, Roy? And don't lie to..."

"I'm not Roy," I pushed her hand away, "I'm a clone made to be like him."

I stood up and started to walk towards the door.

Her hand grabbed mine, making me stop. I turned and looked at her. She was worried.

"You're not a clone," she let go of my hand and turned around. "Not to me."

"I did the math," she hugged her arms. "I never knew Speedy. I've only known you."

"You've never really known me, Anna. Everything I've told isn't me. It's the original Speedy. My life's a lie. I'm living it for Speedy." she turned around. Tears were lining her eyes.

"No! You are him... "

"Anna..." I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

She looked down at the ground and a tear rolled off her face. I took her cheek with my other hand tilted her head up at me.

"Anna..." I repeated staring at her.

"You're not just a clone, Roy. You're a hero and a good man. And that's why... why... I have to go," she pulled away from my grip and started to run out the door.

"Anna! Wait!" I ran after her, caught up, grabbed her waist and turned her around.

"Why what?"

She looked away from me and sort of smirked. I cupped her cheek, "Why what?"

She looked at me and her smirk went away, "I... I...I love you, Roy."

I was shocked. _No... She has to be lying... She couldn't..._

"I don't care if you're a clone because I'm in love with you, not Speedy," she pulled out of my grip again but didn't move. "I know you don't think the same. I didn't expect you to..."

I couldn't take it anymore. I put my hand on the back of her head and pulled her to me and I kissed her. She tried to pull away at first but she relaxed and wrapped her arms around my neck. I put my on the hand on the lower part of her back and pulled her closer to me. Her soft lips pressed against mine and my fingers combed through her hair. After a few minutes, we both pulled away breathless.

"I love you too, Anna, everything about you." I pulled her into a hug and her head rested on my chest.

"It's about time," we heard from down the hallway. We turned around to see Robin standing by the door to his room.

"It took you two _way_ too long to speak up," he turned and went back into his room.

I looked back at Anna and lightly kissed her forehead and walked with her into the living room. We both sat on the couch and she nestled into my arms.

"You're not just a clone, Roy," she laid her head on my chest and fell asleep.


End file.
